


That's Sugar Gay Dude

by denkiisbestboyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Getting Together, M/M, No Homo, SIKE, Sort Of, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), full homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkiisbestboyo/pseuds/denkiisbestboyo
Summary: Literally everyone but Bokuto and Kuroo see it first.---Alternatively titled: Five times everyone else notices the homoeroticism and competitive tension, and one time that Kuroo does something about it
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 197





	That's Sugar Gay Dude

Bokuto bounced on the balls of his feet, rolling his shoulders as he did so, psyching himself up. He was ready. He was going to  _ kill _ this practice game and impress the third years  _ so much _ . They were totally going to make him the ace of the team after this, even though this wasn’t a real game. Didn’t matter. He was going to show these dumb cats what was  _ up _ with his super powerful spike-

“Yo, Bokuto, get your head out of the clouds, you’re in!” 

Bokuto snapped back to reality smiling sheepishly at Suzuki. “Sorry captain-”

“Just get in here you big lump.” Suzuki rolled his eyes, gesturing for Hashimoto to trade places with Bokuto. Hashimoto jogged towards the side of the court, giving Bokuto a high five and slapping him on the back as they traded places. 

Bokuto stepped into Hashimoto’s spot on the court, looking across the net as his opponents. 

Nekoma high school. 

Known for their incredible agility and receiving, but still a versatile team with all around good players. On the trip over, Suzuki had given the team a quick briefing. 

“Now I know it’s just a practice game.” He’d said. “But these guys are good. We want to get a good scope on their first years, and see if anything about their playstyle has changed. And hopefully, our own first years can get a feel for what a real high school game is like.”

Bokuto scanned over the red jerseys in front of him. He was going to get a good feel, alright.

The serve went up and Bokuto started to play. 

Suzuki hadn’t been lying when he’d said these guys were good. They made receives that Bokuto wouldn’t have even thought were possible, and worked like a well oiled machine; all the players were just pieces of a greater mechanism. It was vaguely frightening and oddly catlike. 

Still, Bokuto had tricks up his sleeves as well. 

And now he had an opening. 

“Takeuchi!” He called, moving towards the net. The setter’s eye flashed to him for a moment, and then the ball was coming to Bokuto, just above him, hovering over the edge of the net. 

Bokuto’s hand connected with the ball, sending it down in a powerful sweep-

The ball was pushed backwards, coming back over the net to drop on the Fukurodani side. 

Bokuto landed, looking at the boy across from him with genuine surprise. 

He was a little taller than Bokuto, with a messy bedhead and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Handsome, Bokuto thought. He was wiry and lean, more like a runner than a volleyball player, and Bokuto wouldn’t have pegged him to be a blocker, but here he was…

Bokuto couldn’t even be mad, really. 

“Dude that was a crazy spike.” The kid said, wiggling his fingers. “I think you almost tore my whole hand off.”

Bokuto blinked once, before breaking out into a wide smile. “Bro, no, that block was incredible, I didn’t even see you coming!”

The kid grinned. “Really?”

“Really!” Bokuto affirmed. “And like, I know my spike is like really strong, but you still managed to get over here and block it-”

“Kuroo!” One of the third years from the Nekoma team called from the back row. “Stop being sugar gay and get back to the game.”

Bokuto felt his cheeks heat up. He was holding up the game. Now the third years were going to think he was weird-

The kid, Kuroo, gently punched Bokuto in the chest under the net, laughing. “Thanks dude.”

Bokuto smiled, nodding, and the game resumed. 

Later, on the trip back home, Bokuto wondered how Kuroo’s hair stood up on its own.

* * *

Akaashi sighed, looking out the window and trying to ignore the constant tapping of Bokuto’s fingers on the bus seat. 

It was just a practice game. Yes, it was near the beginning of the season, but this was a team they had played before. Akaashi wasn’t even that worried about it, and this was the first game he was going to play, and he was a first year. 

The tapping changed pattern, and Akaashi sighed to himself again. 

“Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto snapped back to reality, turning to look at Akaashi. He hummed questioningly, tilting his head. 

“Are you worried about something?” Akaashi asked. 

Bokuto’s eyebrows furrowed together. “No? Why?”

Akaashi looked down at Bokuto’s fingers, now absently twirling a loose string in the upholstery. “You’re tapping.”

“What?” Bokuto’s eyes followed Akaashi’s down to his fingers. “Oh, no! I’m just excited, is all. Nekoma is a really good team.”

“Yes, I’ve heard.” Akaashi deadpanned. “You’ve been talking about them nonstop since we heard we were going to have a practice match against them.”

“Have I?” Bokuto asked, leaning to look out the window. 

“Yes.” Akaashi said. 

The bus slowled to a stop in front of Nekoma highschool, and Bokuto was the first one off, almost forgetting his bag in his haste until Akaashi handed it to him. Akaashi stepped off the bus soon after, walking after Bokuto as he sped towards the doors to the school. 

He was certainly eager.

The inside of Nekoma highschool was much like every other school Akaashi had seen - boring and gray. Bokuto was bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet, looking around like he was waiting for something. 

Akaashi followed his gaze, peering down into the halls. “Are you waiting for-?”

“Sugar gay.”

Bokuto dropped his bag and ran at the boy who had emerged from one of the hallways, tackling him into the ground. The boy laughed as they went down in an impromptu wrestling match, Bokuto eventually prevailing and sitting atop the boys chest happily. The boy wheezed tapping the ground so Bokuto would get up.

Bokuto turned back to Akaashi excitedly. “Akaashi, this is my best bro, Kuroo. Kuroo, this is my favorite kouhai Akaashi. He’s a really good setter.”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. Best bro, huh?

Kuroo smiled, peeling himself up off the floor. His grin was devilish, in only the way that boys who knew they were good looking could smile. 

“Nice to meet you Kuroo-san.” Akaashi said. 

Kuroo glanced at Bokuto, grinning. “You picked a good one.” He turned to look behind him, glancing back down the hallway that he had emerged from. “Kenma was following me- you know what? You’ll meet him anyway in the game.”

“Dude I’m so excited.” Bokuto said. “We haven’t played you guys in forever.”

“You better be prepared to get your ass beat again.” Kuroo said. 

“Oh you wish dude.” Bokuto said, that competitive glint coming back in his eyes. “I’ve been working on my spike.”

“Good.” Kuroo said, getting in Bokuto’s face. “I’ve been working on my block.”

Bokuto grinned maniacally, not backing down. 

Akaashi turned away, wandering after the rest of the team before the homoerotic tension killed him. 

* * *

Kenma browsed through the aisles of the game store, absently picking up packages and turning them over in his hands before he would set them back on the shelves. He needed something new… something challenging. 

Kuroo picked up another one, holding it out to Kenma. “What about this one? Looks kinda hard.”

“Already played it.” Kenma said.

Kuroo sighed, putting the game back on the shelf. “Are there any games you haven’t played?”

“Yes.” Kenma said. “That’s what we’re looking for.”

“Kenma we’ve been here for hours.” Kuroo whined, leaning against the shelves. 

Kenma just rolled his eyes going back to his search. “You don’t have to stay.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Kuroo said. 

“Then don’t complain.” Kenma countered. 

“Yeah, Kuroo, stop complaining.”

Kenma’s head snapped up to see that one spiker from Fukurodani - Bokuto, maybe? Kuroo’s face brightened immediately as Bokuto wrapped him in a bro-hug. 

“Dude, what are you doing here?” He asked.

Bokuto shrugged. “Looking for a birthday present for my brother. He’s really into games and stuff… I don’t know.”

Kuroo clapped Bokuto on the shoulder. “Well, Kenma knows all about games.”

Kenma blinked up at Bokuto, who had been too wrapped up in sneaking glances at Kuroo to even notice he was there until now.

Kenma smiled to himself. “How old is your brother and what system does he have?”

“Uh, ten.” Bokuto said. “And we have an XBox.”

Kenma looked around him, and grabbed one of the games from the shelf and handed it to Bokuto. “He’ll like this one.”

Bokuto turned the game over in his hands. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Kenma looked over at Kuroo, who was still leaning on Bokuto’s shoulder, smiling. 

“See? Told you he knows what he’s talking about.” Kuroo said.

Bokuto shot Kenma a smile. “Yeah… thanks Kenma!”

Kenma nodded, turning back to the shelf in front of him. He didn’t tune entirely out of Kuroo and Bokuto’s conversation though.

“Dude, we should totally meet up and hang out more.”

“We should, I don’t see you enough dude.”

“I miss you man.”

“Aww, dude.”

Kenma fought back a smile. 

Bokuto eventually wandered away to buy his game and Kenma turned back to Kuroo. Kuroo, who was smiling, significantly more awake and looking happier than he had been. 

“You and Bokuto are pretty good friends.” Kenma noted. 

“Yeah.” Kuroo said. “We’re bros.”

“Hmmm.” Kenma smiled.

“Don’t worry about it though, you’re always going to be my best friend.”

“I’m not worried about it.” Kenma said. And he wasn’t. 

* * *

Tsukishima sighed, walking into the third gym. He honestly didn’t know why he even bothered to come. 

It’s not like he was getting anything out of these practices, really. Except for a strange aversion to the words ‘bro’ and ‘dude’.

“Bro!”

“Dude.”

Speak of the devils, and they shall arrive. 

Bokuto and Kuroo crashed back to the ground on either side of the net, staring at each other with those oddly competitive smirks on their faces. The ball landed as well, bouncing and rolling away from them, Akaashi jogging after it.

Tsukishima waited for either of the third years to notice him standing in the door, but it seemed they were in their own little world. 

“That was a pretty tall jump, man.” Kuroo said. “You’ve got some powerful thighs.”

“Yeah but you met me there bro.” Bokuto said. “Your entire leg is just,” Bokuto finished his sentence with a thumbs up.

Kuroo laughed. “Nah, dude, my legs are really skinny compared to yours.”

“Dude.” Bokuto started. “Don’t say that man. If your legs were on a girl…” Bokuto trailed off, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

Kuroo eagerly took the bait, waggling his eyebrows as well. “Oh yeah?”

“You’ve got really nice calves bro.” Bokuto said. “Really nice shape.”

“Okay, sure.” Kuroo said. “But look at those melons attached to your legs.”

Tsukishima found his eyes drifting towards Bokuto’s incredibly toned and strong legs. 

“Seriously, look at the meat on those bones.” Kuroo said. “If this was a zombie apocalypse, I would kill and eat you first dude.”

Tsukishima tore his eyes away from Bokuto’s legs. What kind of compliment (could that even be considered a compliment?) was that?

Bokuto grinned. “Dude. You really would?”

Kuroo nodded. “And your ass bro. You’ve got fantastic glutes.”

“Really?” Bokuto twisted around, trying to look at his own ass. “I’ve never thought about-”

Kuroo took this opportunity to smack Bokuto’s backside, gripping the muscle. 

Tsukishima thought he might vomit. Or explode. 

A soft cough interrupted the room. Akaashi, the volleyball tucked under his arm and knowing smile on his face. 

“Sugar gay.” He said, chucking the volleyball at Bokuto. 

Bokuto laughed, catching the ball. Kuroo gave his ass one last squeeze before pulling away.

Tsukishima considered turning around and going back to the rest of his team. That seemed like a good idea. He could just sit in silence and have no one bother him-

“Oi, Tsukishima!”

“Glasses-kun!”

Tsukishima grimaced and walked into the gym. 

* * *

The ball dropped on the Fukurodani side of the court, and Kenma watched their libero skid to a stop maybe two centimeters away. Too late. 

The referee blew the whistle, and the game was over. 26-24, Nekoma won. 

Yamamoto burst into cheers, clapping Kenma on the back so hard that he stumbled forward and had to catch himself on the net. A familiar hand on his shoulder steadied him as Kuroo came to stand beside him, smiling down. 

“Good game.”

Kenma nodded. “You played well too.” He said. 

Kuroo just ruffled Kenma’s hair before walking to line up on the edge of the court.

Kenma could tell something was off. 

A quick glance to the other side of the court revealed what. 

Bokuto, his shoulder slumped in defeat, being led over to the side of the court by Akaashi. It was no secret that Bokuto got into moods easily, especially after losing a game. 

Kenma locked eyes with Akaashi and hurried over to the edge of the court with the rest of his team. 

They took their bows and said their thanks, retreating back into the locker area to change out of their sweaty uniforms. The festive aura in the air perpetuated by Lev and Yamamoto persisted.

Kenma glanced over at Kuroo. 

He was slipping his shirt on, pensive.

Kenma walked over. “Kuroo.”

Kuroo glanced down at him. “What’s up?”

“You seem quiet.” Kenma said. 

Kuroo shrugged. “Can’t get anything past you, can I?”

Kenma blinked at him. 

Kuroo shrugged again. “I don’t like beating friends. It’s weird.”

“I’m sure Bokuto would appreciate it if you said something.” Kenma said. “He looked kind of upset at the end of the game.”

Kuroo nodded. “Yeah… he gets like that.”

Kuroo paused for a moment, looking down at Kenma again. 

“Maybe I will go find him.” He said. 

Kenma nodded.

Kuroo patted Kenma on the head again before disappearing out of the changing area.

“Kuroo-san?” Lev called, watching him go, starting after him. “I wanted to talk to you about my receives-”

Lev could not follow Kuroo. He would ruin the moment. 

“Lev!”

Kenma blurted it out without thinking, his face going red as more than one pair of eyes snapped to him. 

Lev blinked at him owlishly. “Kenma-san?”

“Um.” Kenma said. “You played well today.”

Lev broke into a wide smile, sweeping Kenma up into a sweaty hug. Kenma grimaced, reminding himself that this was for the greater good. 

For Kuroo.

* * *

Kuroo found Bokuto outside, tucked against the wall of the building, his knees pressed up to his chest. He looked so small, with just the top of his head peeking out from behind his legs. 

Kuroo sat himself down beside Bokuto, leaning against the wall. “Hey.”

Bokuto peered over at Kuroo from his balled up position, his voice muffled. “Hi.”

“You alright?” Kuroo asked. 

“Yeah.” Bokuto said. 

Kuroo paused for a moment before he spoke again. “You wanna talk about it?”

“Yeah.” Bokuto sighed. 

Kuroo settled himself against the wall more, ready for the torrent that Bokuto would release.

“I just don’t like losing.” Bokuto said. “And I know that one of us would have had to win, and I didn’t like, want to beat you guys or anything, because you guys are my friends, but I really didn’t want to lose either, and you guys are really good, and I just really wanted to beat you, but I couldn’t in the end, and now I feel bad for feeling bad because I’m happy that you guys got to win because you’re my friends, and I don’t want you to think that I’m mean because I wanted to beat you.”

“I can guarantee you that no one thinks you’re mean.” Kuroo said. “You’re the nicest dude I know.”

Bokuto uncurled himself a little. “Thanks dude.”

“And you were right, one of us had to win.” Kuroo continued. “I would have been happy either way, it was a good game and you played well.”

“You did too.” Bokuto said. “I was kind of mad that you kept blocking all my spikes though.”

Kuroo grinned. “Well, you would have blown Lev’s hands off with those, and someone had to.”

Bokuto smiled a little at that. “Yeah, he’s kind of a beanpole.”

“Kind of is being too generous.”

Bokuto leaned his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Thanks for finding me.”

“Of course.” Kuroo said.

“You’re like the nicest person I know dude.” Bokuto said. 

“That’s…” Kuroo said. “Really?”

Bokuto nodded. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

Kuroo felt his heart swelling in his chest. “I could say the same about you man.”

Bokuto perked up a little, lifting his head off Kuroo’s shoulder. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Kuroo said. “And you’re super hot.”

Bokuto laughed, ducking his head forward a little. 

Before he knew it, Kuroo was leaning in as well, and they were kissing, a gentle brushing of lips that quickly turned into a heavy kiss as it continued. 

Kuroo pulled away first. “Um.”

Bokuto looked at him. “That was kinda hot bro.”

Kuroo grinned. “Yeah it kinda was.”

“Let’s do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @denkiisbestboyo and @kenmamightbebestboyotoo and come scream at me about my works


End file.
